


Dean,

by corpulentwallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dipshit, Love, M/M, in the closet, stop being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpulentwallflower/pseuds/corpulentwallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes off to finish the trials alone, leaving Dean a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean,

Dean,

I'm finishing the trials. Don't come looking for me. You're worried, I know. The only way I know will keep you from stepping in front of the bullet for me is by keeping you away. You deserve a happy, normal life. That's what you can have with Cas. Shut up and listen, you don't talk about your feelings and I get it. I really do. But, don't deny them. I'm not blind Dean, but you are. Cas loves you. If you want to be happy you're going to have to balls up and do something about this. It's Cas, need I say more? Mom would have wanted us to be happy. He's your best chance at that. Now stop being a little bitch about it. 

-Sam


End file.
